deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Zack
:For the currency of the same name, see: Zack Dollars Zack (ザック, Zakku) is an African-American DJ from the [[Dead or Alive (series)|Dead or Alive series]], who first appeared in the original Dead or Alive. A self-taugh Muay Thai boxer, Zack only enters the Dead or Alive Tournaments for money and fame. While achieving a place in the top three in the previous three tournaments, either due to other contestants withdrawing or through his own efforts, Zack is the "winner" of the fourth tournament, as Helena Douglas gave up her title of winner to him. He plays a huge role in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off games, as he is the owner and creator of Zack Island, where the games take place. __TOC__ History Dead or Alive After hearing about the tournament, Zack enters the Dead or Alive Tournament to increase his popularity and make a name for himself. He apparently succeeds in that endeavor, to an extent. He also earns a high enough ranking in the tournament to gain a prize of significant monetary value. Dead or Alive 2 Zack enters the next tournament to please his fans and gain more money; he once again succeeds in this task and then returns to his life of leisure. Dead or Alive 3 After exhausting all his financial reserves, Zack enters the third tournament to earn more money so that he can enjoy a vacation. Although Zack receives the winner's prize, it is revealed he did not actually win the tournament; it was Ayane who actually came first, but due to her departure after the tournament, Zack claimed the title by default. With the winnings, Zack went to Las Vegas, and not only did he meet his future girlfriend and partner, Niki, but they also won a fortune from the Roulette tables together. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball With the increased earnings, Zack and Niki bought a private volcanic island and built a vacation resort over it, calling it Zack Island. In a mass scheme to entice the girl participants of the tournaments to visit the island, he misleadingly billed to be hosting the fourth Dead or Alive tournament. The scheme worked, much to the chagrin of some of the girls, however not long after the end of their visit the island’s volcano erupted, destroying the resort and causing the island to sink. Despite being abandoned by Niki and left on the island during its destruction, and being attacked by a monstrous shark shortly afterward, Zack survived the ordeal albeit with a mountain of financial debt. Dead or Alive 4 Despite public expectation, Zack went right on to his next conquest by attempting to climb the DOATEC Tritower during the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. Despite nearly making it to the top, Zack was blown off the side of the building during the initial destructive explosions that were the result of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan’s attack on the corporation. After watching the explosion in shock and disbelief, he turns around to find Bayman who immediately confronts Zack. Still in shock, he fights Bayman. When Helena activated the building’s self-destruct and attempted suicide by staying inside the building, Zack was the only fighter able to get to her. Having his extraction pilot fly through the blazing tritowers, he pull her from the roof she was standing on seconds before the building’s detonation. Because of this, Helena gave her first place title to him. Afterwards, Zack and Niki are reacquainted and go on an expedition to Egypt where they discover and explore a crypt, finding a large fortune, fighting off and fleeing an army of undead skeletons in the process. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 A millionaire again and this time owning his own corporation due to his archeological discovery, Zack, with Niki alongside, raises Zack Island from the depths of the sea with a little alien help. After rebuilding his legacy and renaming the resort New Zack Island, he again sent out fake invitations for the Dead or Alive Tournament to lure in the female competitors; most of the girls knew it was fake but went along anyway for the holiday. However the island’s volcano once again manages to erupt and the island returns to the depths, with Zack along with it, despite Niki’s attempts to rescue him. He is, however, saved by the aliens who had helped him resurrect the island initially. Endings Character Personality Zack is perpetually happy, flamboyant and a natural showman who lives to entertain and tries never to disappoint his fans. He is constantly smiling and bares a positive light about himself, simply shruging off any setbacks and insults that may come his way. When fighting, he likes flashy, showy moves, and keeps up a constant patter of talk and laughter. He also likes keep up his appearance, often wearing bright, colorful and sometimes absolutely bizarre costumes in the tournaments, complete with a over-the-top hairstyle and sunglasses. His ego has led him to create autographs and statues, even naming an entire island after himself. Zack is also money-hungry and enjoys making money; he enters the tournaments solely to win prize money to fund his luxurious lifetime and he is a master at the casino table. Relationships Tina Armstrong Since Dead or Alive, Zack had an attraction to Tina Armstrong but failed many times to make Tina fall in love with him, mostly due to his loud, strange appearance, which Tina did not like the look of at all. After falling for Niki, Zack stopped chasing after Tina. The two fighters remain friends, but Zack is still often teased by Tina; if the two of them win a tag-team fight, Tina would high-five Zack, but as he does it back, she would jump to the side and let him fall onto the ground. Niki After meeting in Vegas in Dead or Alive 3, Zack fell in love with Niki and the two started dating. The two did break up after Zack Island’s initial destruction but reunited again during Dead or Alive 4 and the pair remained together during the resurrection of Zack Island and the island’s second destruction. Zack refers to Niki as his lucky charm and even named a beach on his island after her. The two of them share the same greed for money and luxury. Bass Armstrong Zack and Bass have formed a kind of rivalry since Zack’s "courtship" of Tina; Bass is highly protective of his daughter and saw Zack as a threat, although Tina was obviously not intrested in Zack. After Zack stopped crushing on Tina, it's unknown how the men's relationship has turned, but this rivalry has led to Zack naming a small headland of beach after Bass as a private joke. Helena Douglas Zack saved Helena from her attempted self-sacrifice during the destruction of the DOATEC Tritower. Since then the pair seem to have become business partners, with Helena visiting New Zack Island in order to discuss the possible resurrection of DOATEC. Leon In Dead or Alive 2, Leon hints that he and Zack had met before, although Zack says that he has never met him before. It unknown if the men did met before and Zack just forgot, if Zack is just denying it or if Leon confused Zack for someone else. Gameplay ]] DOA Zack's main strength lies in his quick strikes and mix-up game. His lifter rising knee is an excellent combo starter and leads too many juggling possibilities, such as the belial rush and the demon rush combo strings. His single strikes (such as the long bazooka) are powerful, but leave him open for attack and throws. Overall, Zack's moveset concentrates on keeping the opponent speculating as to the next move, while his speed makes him a decent strike character as well. Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Zack appeared in the movie, DOA: Dead or Alive as Tina's love interest. He is portrayed by Brian J. White. Dead or Alive Paradise Zack also appears as a unplayable character in Dead or Alive Paradise, a spin-off based on the Dead or Alive Xtreme series. Musical Themes *''NO MONEY'' - Dead or Alive *''B-boy no B - evolved from ++ - -'' Dead or Alive 2 *''I don't believe it!'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Zany Zapper'' - Dead or Alive 4 Gallery File:DOA1Zackconcept.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive 1 File:DOA1Zack.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive 1 File:DOA1Zack2.jpg|Avatar in Dead or Alive 1 File:DOA3Zackconcept.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive 3 Trivia *Zack was the only African-American character in the series, until Lisa's appearance in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. He is currectly the only male African-American in the series to date. *Zack's appearance is based off of the famous basketball player . Rodman provides his voice in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. *One of Zack's outfits in Dead or Alive 2 is similar to that of 's outfit. *In Kokoro's Dead or Alive 4 cinematic ending, Zack can be seen towards the end, sticking himself out of a carriage to shout after her. *Zack is the only non-ninja character to win a tournament. *Zack is a regular customer at Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Lew's curio shop. *Zack's main tag partners are Leon (DOA2), Hitomi (DOA3) and Bass Armstrong (DOA4). **He also has tag moves with Bayman, Brad, Ein, Gen Fu, Kasumi, Lei Fang, Ryu and Tina. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise Characters